Chiyo Senju
Body Flame Technique, Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Gunbai Barrier Technique, Gunbai Sword Technique, Iaidō, Iai Beheading, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Naka Shrine Pass Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Silent Killing, Strong Fist, Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Summoning Technique (Leopon), Temple of Nirvana Technique, Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment, Uchiha Style Counter, Vanishing Facial Copy Technique Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Shield of Black Flames Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tunneling Technique Sickle Weasel Technique, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release Slash, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Black Lightning, Chidori, Chidori Current, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Lightning Release Armour, Lightning Release: Black Panther, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release Shadow Clone C0, C1, C2, C3, C4, Clay Clone, Explosive Clay, Explosive Landmines, Explosion Release: Landmine Fist, Iwagakure Kinjutsu, Planet Destruction Cannon, Suicide Bombing Clone Coming Soon Daytime Tiger, Front Lotus, One-Man Front Lotus, Reverse Lotus, Little Toe Attack, Morning Peacock, Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind }} Chiyo Senju (千手チヨ, Senju Chiyo) is a kunoichi hailing from Sunagakure, having abandoned her homeland to travel the world, honing and advancing her skills to better herself and achieve perfection. She aims to transcend her current powers and become a being that is feared, loved and worshipped. Appearance Chiyo is a young, elegant woman with ink-black hair, pale skin color and black eyes described as being of "clear void". Chiyo has always mostly worn a wide variety of traditional kimonos ranging from colorful yukatas to high quality furisodes up to the age of sixteen. Despite being seemingly unremarkable, her kimono is a luxury item not apparent to the eye. The quality is revealed in the fine details, the haute couture being that she can perform high kicks while still wearing a kimono. History She was born deep within the deserts of Sunagakure, her mother having escaped from Sunagakure after the Ichibi had broken loose on a rampage; her father was a rogue shinobi from Iwagakure who had escaped the village and betrayed his village. Due to exposure to the potent chakra of thee Ichibi, she developed slightly larger reserves for her young age although not by much, her father trained her in the shinobi basics before urging her to leave and advance on her own. Chiyo developed an obsession with becoming perfect and the ultimate being, researching and looking into the powers of the world in the hopes of transcending the other shinobi of the world... She is currently looking for ways to hone her abilities and gain knowledge of the powerful Sage Mode after having travelled for years, honing her current abilities to their absolute max. Category:Female